User blog:BlueKraid/Rule explanation
Some of the rules might sound odd so here's a small essay explaining them. *Vandalism. Fairly obvious. Your stories, characters, character sheets and other stuff you write here is yours. You don't want people messing with your stuff, do you? That's why I have a rule. It works both ways though, nobody can mess up your articles, but in return you mustn't touch someone else's if they don't want you to. *Harrasment and bullying Don't pick on people. You don't want to be treated badly, do you? So don't treat others badly. Be respectful to one another and respect each other's choices in what they write about as long as it abides by the rules. If you happen to be a big fan of a certain character or fandom and someone doesn't like that fandom and is fandom bashing. I'll will deal with it, depending on how bad it is. For example obviously I will not tolerate endless rants about how crap you might think Undertale is because of the toxic fandom. On the other hand don't shove your fandom in people's faces demanding they like it. For example I don't like My little Pony, Undertale, Five Nights at Freddy's or Cuphead very much and would appreciate it if you didn't scream about how it's the best thing ever and that I'm a (Whatever insult here) for not liking your fandom. I'm entitled to my opinions as you are. However I respect your opinions of what you like regardless. *Don't edit other user's stuff. Fairly obvious. See rule one. Of course if you're collaborating with another user and they've given you permission to edit their stuff that's ok. *No silly rants or tantrums. I.e. No more arguments about incest shipping, about fandoms and characters. No more arguments about character bashing (Not allowed anyway.) or if someone is portraying a character you like as a villain or antagonist in their stories. (This is fine, don't whine about it. Dark Harry Potter fanfics are actually quite interesting.) No more arguments about Goanimate. I don't care. It's an animation programme, it's pretty clunky to be honest and the youtube videos are nauseous to look at and the art style is pretty limited. But it's a start for novice animators. And for the love of sanity no more X gets grounded or other childish crap! Same goes to for arguments about other animation programs like plotagon, Maya etc. No throwing silly insults about eating black bread in Hades or writing cringey Goanimate style articles about each other. Which is a form of harassment by the way. *Do not write anything not allowed under Wikia's terms and conditions. Unfortunately I don't make these rules. I have to abide by them just everyone else does. Your job is study them and obey them otherwise Wikia's staff will have to get involved. Be sides, there are some things people don't want to talk about. No political stuff or anything offensive please. *Don't copy paste multiple copy of material with minor changes. Don't copy someone's text and or change it because you don't like certain characters. The former is spamming and the latter is plagiarism. *Don't beg for adminship! I'll just ignore you if you do or even ban you. You have to prove I can trust you with the tools. *Of course if I do make you admin, you have to be active and doing your job. Inactive admins or those that refuse will be demoted. We can't have admins not doing anything or letting arguments flare up, vandals mess up the wiki etc. Category:Blog posts